I Will Be Heard
by MissJinny
Summary: A songfic about Vegeta destroying Frieza. It is AU, this story is for those people that rated my other stories and say they don't do Vegeta justice. Please R&R HatebreedI will be heard


Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ anything, so please don't sue me because I am but a simple mortal.  
A/N: This IS an AU, I'm not sure how other wordlyly I'm going to go until it's finished but it isn't following the story lines.  
Song: Hatebreed -- "I Will Be Heard"  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe the Spit from my face   
Wipe these tears from my eyes.  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Frieza, Vegeta demands to see you." The peon stood, head bowed and shaking under Frieza's harsh gaze.  
  
"What does he want?" He spat, his feminine features scowling.  
  
"Well, uh, sir, he is angry about something..." the peon trailed off mumbling to himself.  
  
"Speak up you imbicile before I blow you out an airlock!" Frieza hissed. The peon trembled.  
  
"Yes, Lord. He..he learned of the new saiyajins...that you had sent them to die on Planet Sios."  
  
Frieza smirked. "Oh really, so I've pissed off the monkey have I? What are you waiting for?!" The peon snapped to attention. "Bring him in."  
  
*~*~*~*  
I've got to take my life back;  
one chance to make it right.  
I've gotta have my voice heard  
And bring meaning to this life.  
cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray,  
I've been tried and tested,  
But I won't accept defeat.  
Now I've done things I regret  
And it's time to reverse the rolls  
I just want to make good on the promises that I have made.  
  
I! Will! Be!  
I will be heard!  
I will be heard!  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta paced the hall outside the main doors. The guards watched him warily as he mumbled incoherently to himself. His tail lashed behind him to emphasize his rage.  
  
When the doors finally epened he snapped his tail back around his waist and pushed a peon out of his way. The small man flew backward into a wall leaving a cleft when his body fell to the floor.  
  
Vegeta saw the small beast sitting in his chair, gazing out the window. Vegeta's face flushed and his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to regain some composure.  
  
Frieza's chair spun and he face Vegeta who still trembled in rage. "Well, well if it isn't Vegeta. What can I do for you monkey?"  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened at the word and his eyes narrowed into slits as he took a deep breath and pointed a finger, "You know why i'm here. Why didn't you tell me you had brought other saiyajins aboard?! Why did you have them killed?"  
  
Frieza flashed a toothy smile and laced his fingers. "It makes no difference." His voice grew more harsh, "Because _I_ am the ruler here. What I say goes, no questions. If _I_ say run, you run. If _I_ say die, you die. Get it?" The last words came as a purr.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Through the worst we prevail  
so our voices will be heard.  
  
Through the worst we prevail  
so our voices will be heard.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta felt the blood pulse through his veins as Frieza's words nested in his mind. "You had no right!"  
  
"I have every right!" Frieza spat.  
  
"I will not be ignored!" Vegeta thrust his chest forward, long fingers twisting themselves into tight fists he stalked from the room, blasting open the dcoors and wound his way through corridors.  
  
Freiza hailed his men, "Get that fucking monkey! Bring him to me alive!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
I! Will! Be!  
I will be heard!  
I will be heard!  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta made his way to the bottom of the ship; the saiyajins' quarters. He beat on each door as he ran through the hallway, "It's time! Let's go!"  
  
Dozens of saiyajins filled the halls, all stone quiet, the sounds of feet beat the floor and rang through the corridors. They turned a corner and stopped in the batle arena. Vegeta stood at the front, the tip of his tail twitching.  
  
The saiyajins spread into three columns; Nappa and Radditz directly behind Vegeta, Nappa to the left and Radditz to the right.  
  
As Frieza's men filled into the arena, each was struck with a small horror at the look of hunger on Vegeta's face and the well organized saiyajins filed behind him. A sneer pulled the corner of Vegeta's lip into a snarl and he glared at the trops as they aligned themselves for an attack.  
  
Vegeta's tail came unwound from his waist and stood straight in the air. As he snapped it sharply down the horde of saiyajins bleated a cry in their native tongue and charged at their enemies with growls on their lips.  
  
*~*~*~*  
I! Will! Be!  
I will be heard!  
I will be heard!  
*~*~*~*  
  
The first line of Frieza's fleet died quick and painless, the second was not so fortunate. Vegeta could feel the bloodlust of each man as they tore into their enemy, his own desire to kill rising to new peaks. Nappa and Radditz were among the fighters, Radditz now howling in triumph as he tore an arm from a screaming soldier. Nappa barreling through an entire line, three men tucked under one arm as he pummeled them and any who tried to be their savior.  
  
As the last fo the soldiers moved in that were sent to sieze Vegeta, a horde of others who had heart the fight entered. The new men gasped at the sight of destruction before them. The fighting stopped, the line of saiyajins looking at the faces of the fresh men who came through the doors in a flood. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glared down on them from his hovering perch.  
  
Nappa grasped one of them and flew to Vegeta holding the startled man by the neck. "Friend or _dead_? Vegeta growled, the man dug his nails into Nappa's fingers trying to breath. He finally squeaked, "F-f-friend." Vegeta smiled and it was cold.  
  
"Drop him." Nappa's fingers loosed and the man fell screaming only to be caught by the strong arms of Radditz. Radditz set the man on his feet and looked to Vegeta who nodded his head in approval. "Now prove it."  
  
Screaming, the man barreled through the troops, who parted before him, he came to a foot soldier and took a deep breath. He slammed his fist into the soldier's stomach, pulling his hand free with intesting twined in his fingers. He grinned evily and turned to attack another. The saiyajins cheered and the fight started again.  
  
Vegeta called to his troops. "If they don't fight with us, kill them. Leave no man to stand!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
Now is the time for me to rise to my feet!  
Wipe the spit from my face,  
Wipe these tears from my eyes!  
*~*~*~*  
  
The battle raged, for being so grossly outnumbered, the saiyajins held their own and left piles of broken and busted bodies at their feet. The smell of rich copper siezed control of Vegeta's brain, he began to salivate at the sight of the destruction. Several of his own men had fallen but he didn't care, he wanted blood and he wanted it now.  
  
Bursting through the wall of the ship, he headed for the bridge bound to spill the blood that he was drooling for.  
  
As he got closer he could feel his power well up in his stomach, the thrill of finally taking charge being his own man...killing those he had only fantasized killing. The main doors were still smoldering as he approached, but Frieza was no where to be seen. A smashing fist to his face and Vegeta skid through the air and imbedded into the wall. "Fucking MONKEY! What do you thing you're doing? You can't beat me." Frieza's face was inches from his own, he punched Vegeta in the gut and smiled as Vegeta curled in pain and coughed a mouthful of blood. "Imagine," Frieza turned and began walking away. "A monkey beating me." He turned on his heel and aimed a flat palm at Vegeta, as a ball of ki charged he snorted. "What a laugh." He let the ki go and watched as the wall melted away into nothing. Frieza laughed and walked toward the bridge, thick tail swaying behind him. A deep laugh joined his own and he turned sharply.  
  
Vegeta stood in the smoking crater of the wall, Frieza's mouth fell open inaudible words gasped as he looked at Vegeta. He had changed, spikey black hair had turned golden and ebony eyes were blue. An aura of power flickered around him, so powerful it created waves in the air that caught light that made the air seem to dance with each boom of laughter that left the saiyajin. "What's the matter Frieza? Monkey got you tongue?" Vegeta curled his hands into tight fists and flew at the still shocked Frieza, landing blow after blow to his face and chest. A high kick to the jaw and Frieza was sent sprawling into the bridge, landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Vegeta walked in after him, slowly, almost seductively as his tail swayed slowly back and forth behind him. "I've dreamed of this day Frieza, when I would waste you...watch you bleed." Frieza was on his hands and knees struggling to stand, Vegeta walked to him and kicked him in the ribs sending him into the wall. Vegeta watched as he squeaked slowly down, a trail of blood following. "I just didn't know it would be so soon."  
  
Frieza looked up at him, one eye swollen nearly shut, busted lips leaking and he groaned. Vegeta stood over him and began to laugh; it echoed along the walls, bouncing through doorways and reached the sensative ears of the saiyajins floors below. Vegeta gripped his aching ribs and wiped a tear from his eye. Frieza mumbled and he bent, "What was that?"  
  
"you...fucking pet monkey..." Frieza began to laugh but only started to gag on his blood and began coughing so hard he nearly retched. Vegeta stood straight and glared down at the ugly beast at his feet. He snorted and spat phlegm onto Frieza's face.  
  
Grasping Frieza's tail he stepped onto the small of Frieza's back and growled, "I am not a monkey." He heaved on the tail, stamping down on the spine beneath his foot. The thick hide at its base began to crack and Frieza howled in pain that turned to a roar that turned to a whimper as Vegeta tore the tail out with nothing but the root bleeding from Frieza's backside.   
  
*~*~*~*  
I! Will! Be!  
I will be heard!  
I will be heard!  
*~*~*~*  
  
The saiyajins that remained stood in a small cluster amongst those they had killed, Nappa was pulling the bodies of the fallen saiyajins from under the other dead and setting them neatly in a row on the opposite end of the arena. Radditz stood with the remains and tended to wounds when Vegeta stalked into the room. He had reverted, black hair shining with blood and pants in tatters. The room fell silent as the saiyajins and those that had joined them watched Vegeta; he raised an arm and dropped what was in his hand, a thick white tail fell to the floor with a hollow thump. A cacaphony of roars ripped through the arena and the saiyajins bent on knee and placed a fist over their hearts. Those who were not saiyajin looked around them for a moment before following suit, Vegeta smiled and looked at the thirty odd men that were bowing to him. He was a prince once again. 


End file.
